The problem a video-game screen divider solves is the displaying of secret-personalized information to each player of multiple-player-video-games, on one cathode-ray-tube or CRT. More specifically, each player's information needs to be hidden from the sight of the other player. For example, most card games rely on some element of secrecy, in that each player's cards can't be seen by another player. Currently, a CRT is used to display information to video-game players. In the past, video-game players could not play games of secrecy on one CRT, because each player was able to see the other player's information.